1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PHSRN-RGD containing oligopeptide and a composition for promoting bone formation, which comprises the same as an effective ingredient, and, more particulary, an oligopeptide, in which a linker peptide is inserted between PHSRN and RGD, and a composition for promoting bone formation, which contains the same as an effective ingredient.
2. Background of the Related Art
Bone defects due to pathological resorption can be restored using several types of bone graft materials. Autogenous bone graft has been referred to as the gold standard (Misch, C. E., Implant. Dent., 2:158-167, 1993). However, because of its limited availability, osteoinductive materials have been developed as alternative candidates for osteoblast attraction and proliferation, but they still have provoked possible antigenicity and fostered poor bone formation (Brugnami et al., J. Periodontol., 67:821-825, 1996). These limitations have led to the development of many types of osteoconductive bone replacement materials having only a scaffold function (Petrovic et al., Int. J. Oral. Maxillofac. Implants, 21:225-231, 2006). In this context, reliable bone regeneration requires the additional application of suitable bioactive substances to the surface of the grafted material in order to enhance osteoblast differentiation and proliferation.
It is well known that fibronectin (FN), which is present in the extracellular matrix of bone, promotes osteoblastic cell proliferation and differentiation (Globus et al., J. Cell Sci., 111:1385-1393, 1998). Owing to adverse reactions such as immunogenicity and instability on enzymatic degradation, however, whole FN protein usage for osteoblast promotion is inadvisable. FN exerts various cellular functions through integrin binding, which is mediated by the consensus site including the RGD sequence located in the tenth type III domain and the PHSRN motif residing in the ninth type III module as a synergistic site (Aota S., Nomizu M. and Yamada K. M., J Biol Chem, 269:2456-2461,1994). Recently, it has been reported that recombinant FN supported osteoblast adhesion at levels comparable with plasma FN (Cutler and Garcia 2003).